


096. Ice Cream (Writer's Choice)

by VivantaMortinto



Series: My Unofficial BDT [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, proto-Sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivantaMortinto/pseuds/VivantaMortinto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek doesn't want to make a big deal out of this, but Stiles won't let him off that easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	096. Ice Cream (Writer's Choice)

**Author's Note:**

> For my own edification and amusement, I decided to take a 100 prompt challenge. Will I make it? Who knows, but "writing more" is a New Year's Resolution for me, so I'm giving it a shot!

The air had cooled slightly as the sun set, but the night was still uncomfortably hot. Stiles sat on his porch stairs, leg bouncing seemingly of its own accord, and tried to keep his mind from wandering down the paths it always traveled when he was alone. He’d pulled up the stopwatch on his phone and had already counted four (five?) cricket chirps before he realized he had no idea how to use a cricket to figure out the temperature.

Then, he caught the unmistakable growl of a Camaro engine, not far off, and growing louder. Scott probably would have heard it long before, but there was still enough time for Stiles to force his face to assume an impressively passive expression before the car stopped in front of his house. Derek stepped out, holding a cup filled with several scoops of ice cream in each hand. Walking to the foot of the stairs, he cleared his throat.

“So, I was in the mood for something cold, and I accidentally got two-“

Stiles tilted his head. “How do you accidentally get two ice creams?”

“There was a… thing… with the lady… and…”

“God, you didn’t scare the ice cream lady into giving you an extra, did you? Is she okay? Did you kill her? Did you _murder_ the ice cream lady?”

“Did I… _What?_ No! Listen, I know you get anxious when your dad works the overnight; I thought you could use a distraction.”

Stiles raised his eyebrows.

Derek sighed deeply and looked down at the ground. “You’re going to make me say it, aren’t you?”

“Yup.” Stiles replied with a broad grin.

His jaws clenched, Derek growled “I got you an ice cream.”

Stiles flinched slightly as the cup was thrust under his nose. He pushed over on the stair, took the cup, and patted the empty spot next to him. “Thanks.”


End file.
